


Who Says Romance Is Dead?

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sickfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Gwaine has a romantic dinner planned for Leon.  Leon has a surprise for him.





	Who Says Romance Is Dead?

“Candles?  Check?  Romantic music playlist set up?  Check.  Meal for two from Samario’s?  Check.”  Gwaine looked around the flat; clean, not just tidied up, for the first time in months.  His Valentine’s date with Leon had been planned for what felt like forever.  At least on his part. Leon probably thought they’d just throw in a dvd and snuggle.  Gwaine liked snuggling with Leon almost as much as he liked what the snuggling led to.

 

Now he was just waiting for his boyfriend to come home from his rounds at the A&E.  He’d built in a bit of time since Leon’s shifts tended to go a little long.  The dinner, a simple chicken fettuccine alfredo that would hold up well if Leon was a bit delayed, was warming in the oven, with a salad starter in the refrigerator.  Gwaine shrugged as he sat down on the couch and picked up the hardcover he’d been working his way through for the past week.

 

He had just gotten into the book when he heard keys rattling in the lock.  A grin wreathed his face.  He commented as the door opened, putting the book aside and getting up from the couch, “You’re home earlier than I thought you’d be.  You must have gotten off early.”

 

Leon’s only response was a grunt as he dropped his bag on the floor next to the door and rushed past Gwaine to the toilet.  Gwaine’s smile disappeared as he heard the unmistakable sound of a stomach being forcibly emptied.  He walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water.  Leon hated people crouching over him if he was sick, but he’d need some water afterward. 

 

By the time he’d poured the glass, his boyfriend was coming out of the room, rubbing sanitizer into his hands.  Leon glanced at the table and looked back at Gwaine, looking back at the table when he realized what he saw.  “Candles?  Flowers?”

 

Gwaine handed him the glass of water and shrugged.  “Happy Valentine’s Day, lover.”

 

Leon winced as he drank a tiny amount of water.  “I’m so sorry, Gwaine.”  He sniffed the air, picking up the scent of the Italian food in the oven.  “You really went all out, didn’t you?”

 

“Just a bit.”

 

“I really hate to be a buzzkill, but I think I need to go to bed.  I’ll sleep in the guest room, though.  I think this is that stupid stomach bug that’s been going through the staff.  I left as soon as I felt it coming on.”  Leon handed the glass back to Gwaine.  “I don’t want to get you sick on Valentine’s Day.”

 

Gwaine snorted.  “You realize I’ve likely been exposed, right?”

 

Leon smiled gently.  “I know.  I’m sorry.  But just in case.”

 

“Okay.  You go sleep in the doghouse.  I’ll put the food in the fridge.  We can do Valentine’s another day.”  He reached out to stroke Leon’s cheek and almost made contact before Leon pulled back.  “Love you.”

 

“Love you, too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to the BBC and Shine.


End file.
